Industrial Rock
Industrial Rock und Industrial Metal (zeitweilig auch Industrial Hardcore genannt) bezeichnen Spielarten der Rock-Musik, die in der zweiten Hälfte der 1980er durch die Überlagerung von Hardcore Punk, Noise-Rock und Thrash Metal mit Stilelementen der Post-Industrial-Musik entstanden sind, wobei die Öffnung aus beiden Richtungen, d. h. sowohl aus dem Rock als auch aus dem Post-Industrial-Umfeld, erfolgte. Die Grenzen zwischen Industrial Rock und Industrial Metal sind fließend, eine genaue Trennung ist aufgrund stilistischer Überschneidungen nicht möglich. Entwicklung Als Hauptinitiator der Industrial-Rock-Bewegung gelten Ministry. Nachdem die Band in der ersten Hälfte der 1980er im Elektronik-Umfeld erste Gehversuche unternahm, veröffentlichte sie 1988 ihr drittes Album The Land of Rape and Honey, das aufgrund der Verschmelzung von Hardcore-Punk-Riffs, Stakkato-Rhythmen und Einflüssen aus EBM und Electro-Industrial für das Industrial-Rock-Umfeld stilprägend war. Ähnlich gestaltete Projekte aus dem Umkreis von Ministry waren Pailhead (Trait, 1988), eine Kooperation zwischen Ministry und Fugazi, die 1000 Homo DJs (Apathy, 1988), ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt von Ministry, Jello Biafra (Dead Kennedys) und Trent Reznor (Nine Inch Nails), die Band Lard (Power of Lard, 1989), eine Kooperation zwischen Ministry und Jello Biafra, sowie die Revolting Cocks (Beers, Steers + Queers, 1990), bei denen Phil Owen als Sänger beteiligt war. Owen gründete im Folgejahr die Skatenigs, die eine Mischung aus Industrial Rock, Punk und Rap-Einlagen spielten, und produzierte das Debüt der Industrial-Rock-Formation Skrew (Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame, 1992). Gemeinsam mit Nivek Ogre (Skinny Puppy) tourten Ministry 1989/90 durch die Vereinigten Staaten und Kanada. Zu einer Kooperation beider Bands kam es bei dem 1989er Skinny-Puppy-Album Rabies, auf dem Ministry-Kopf Al Jourgensen die Gitarrenparts und die Nebenstimme beisteuerte und das als weiterer Wegbereiter des Genres betrachtet werden kann. Nine Inch Nails debütierten 1989 mit Pretty Hate Machine. Der Opener Head Like a Hole erreichte die Billboard-Charts; ein entsprechender Videoclip wurde in Heavy Rotation auf MTV ausgestrahlt. Zur gleichen Zeit erschien das Album Christmeister der kanadischen Band Numb, das eine deutlich punk-beeinflusste Form des Industrial Rock bot. KMFDM wandten sich mit den Werken UAIOE (1989) und Naïve (1990) dem Genre zu, verzichteten allerdings nicht gänzlich auf den Einsatz von Gitarrensamples (so nutzten sie u. a. für den Titel Godlike ein „high-pitched Sample“ aus Slayers Angel of Death). Mitglieder der US-amerikanischen Post-Industrial-Formation Controlled Bleeding starteten die Nebenprojekte Joined at the Head (Joined at the Head, 1990) und Skin Chamber (Wound, 1991), und Diatribe aus Kalifornien veröffentlichten 1991 mit Therapy ihr erstes Mini-Album, dessen Titellied im Science-Fiction-Film Strange Days Verwendung fand. Mit Pigface (Gub, 1991) formierte sich nun auch die erste „Industrial-Rock-Supergroup“ mit Mitgliedern von Ministry, Skinny Puppy, Nine Inch Nails, KMFDM und den Revolting Cocks. Größere Beachtung fand das Genre jedoch erst mit Ministrys 1992er Werk Psalm 69. Dieses Album war wegweisend für zahlreiche nachfolgende Musikprojekte aus dem Rock-, EBM- und Electro-Industrial-Umfeld. Die Öffnung erfolgte allerdings nicht nur seitens des Elektronik-Umfeldes. So spielte die Gruppe Dessau (Exercise in Tension, 1989) in der Mitte der 1980er noch Post-Punk im Stil von Joy Division. Malhavoc (The Release, 1990), die neben Dogpile (Blag Flag, 1992) zu den frühesten Vertretern des Industrial Metal in Kanada zählten, entstammten ursprünglich der Thrash-Metal-Szene und ließen sich bereits auf ihrem 1986er Demotape Age of the Dark Renaissance von Industrial-Klängen inspirieren. Etwa gleichzeitig entwickelten Godflesh (Streetcleaner, 1989), Sonic Violence (Jagd, 1990) und Pitchshifter (Industrial, 1991) in Großbritannien eine experimentelle und schleppende Variante des Industrial Rock/-Metal und boten damit ein Pendant zur US-amerikanischen Sludge-Bewegung. Gruppen wie Drill (Skin Down, 1991), Bomb Everything (The All Powerful Fluid, 1992) und Optimum Wound Profile (Lowest Common Dominator, 1992) aus dem Extreme-Noise-Terror-Umfeld gingen unterdessen den umgekehrten Weg ihrer Landsleute und orientierten sich an schnellem Punk und Industrial Rock im Stil von Ministry. Mitch Harris von Napalm Death gründete die Industrial-Metal-Formation Meathook Seed (Embedded, 1993), an der auch Mitglieder von Obituary (Trevor Peres, Donald Tardy) mitwirkten, während die US-amerikanische Band O.L.D. bereits auf dem zwei Jahre zuvor veröffentlichten Album Lo Flux Tube die Kombination aus harten Gitarren und Computersounds durch die Verbindung mit einem thrash- und black-metal-ähnlichen Kreisch-Gesang letztlich auf die Spitze trieb. Ebenfalls aus dem Thrash-Metal- und Hardcore-Umfeld kamen die New Yorker Bands Brainchild (Mindwarp, 1992) und Circle of Dust (Circle of Dust, 1992) sowie die Kalifornier Chatterbox (Despite, 1994) und Drown (Hold On to the Hollow, 1994). Zu den Zentren der Bewegung in den USA entwickelten sich Chicago (vor allem das Wax-Trax!-Umfeld), Kalifornien und die Boswash Area.